


[Podfic] Permanent Press

by grayraincurtain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayraincurtain/pseuds/grayraincurtain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur/Eames domestic adventures. Or: the mystery of Eames' disappearing underpants. Or: what Arthur wants to do on his birthday. Or: how Arthur and Eames learned to live together, put up with each other's weirdness, and learn that being a BAMF doesn't mean you can't also be a dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Permanent Press

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Permanent Press](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222512) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Many thanks to the wonderful Jibrailis, both for writing this story, and allowing me to podfic it!

Run time: 1hr, 11 minutes

Size: 66 mb

 

[Mediafire link to listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6d165df8sktya1t/Permanent_Press.mp3)


End file.
